


last goodbye

by Coldlady4



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: Its time to say the last goodbye to a dear friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honor my nana who could always brighten up the room from the moment she walked in.

It was Sunday Morning and Nikki Wade was on her way to bury a long time friend Yvonne Atkins .

 

Nikki left the home she shared with Helen and they're little girl Margo and drove off in her dark blue BMW z3  
Convertible heading to the Frunal of Yvonne Atkins.

when Nikki got there she saw many people were outside the church waiting for the service to begin.

 

Upon parking, it felt a little bit like a Class Reunion because there ware people that she thought she'll never see again. Amongst them were Crystal Mitchell nee Gordon and her husband Josh.

There was Barbara Hunt and her Husband Reverend Henry Mills, Daniella (Danny) Blood who had painted a beautiful portrait of Yvonne not to mention other people who knew Yvonne over the years had shown up to pay there repeats.

The church had beautiful wreaths sent by people who couldn't come personally including Lauren Atkins who has just started a six year sentence for possession of firearms at  
Clapton Marsh Women's Prison .

 

Eventually the service began and the minster began the service.

 

Ladies & Gentlemen, we are here to mourn and honour the passing of Yvonne Atkins.

Today she is in the Kingdom of Heaven where she is joined by many people who also met the same fate , she will be free in heaven in a way that she wasn't on earth.

 

Now if anyone would like to speak, they are more than welcome to do so. The minster asked.

 

Denny Blood went frist. 

�When I entered Larkhall nearly a decade ago, I was a mean-spirited evil bully who hated the whole world because I thought that it hated me, but despite my nastiness, Yvonne looked out for me She was a wonderful mate, and to me she was the closest thing to a mother I have ever had and I'll always remember her for that.

The next person was Karen Betts.

I meet. Yvonne well i was just a offer on G wing we had more than owe fair share of disagreements but over time we grind some sort of understanding for each other she would always tell it as it is no bullshit what's so ever.

Flowed by Cassie Taylor 

I meet Yvonne Wall I was at larkhall, she was the best top dog larkhall could of ever asked for, she was heard when she had to be but she was also kind . she was always up for a laugh but must of all she was a good friend to all of us girls who's ever been on G wing .

 

Nikki went last.

I had already been in Larkhall for two years when I first her, and we became such good friends through the good times and bad. On the day I left she told me to not dare come back to larkhall which I will always appreciate because it's was her way of showing she card . She had a sharp wit to her like no one else I had ever meet or ever will.

 

In the cemetery, the drone of the minster did little to offer solace to the those standing by the gravesite. Her jaw set to keep it from trembling, Nikki stared blankly at the dark wood of the coffin, Inside laded the remains of Yvonne Atkins . Around the gravesite, stood Barbara hunt who quality weepied as well her husband Henry patted her consolingly on the back as well as Danny, crystal ,Cassie with The formalities over Nikki went to Saying her goodbyes to Danny, Barbara ,crystal as they Headed towards their own cars . 

 

Making her way towards the car park were her dark blue BMW Z3 convertible was Nikki pulled out her mobile Nikki sighed sadly and took out her mobile phone, and redialling the last number she'd called.

 

"Nikki," a soft voice greeted her.  
"Hiya Helen," she replied.  
"How'd it go?"

"It went as I thought it would" well besides Betts being there Nikki replied .

"Karen was there" Helen replied sounding surprised.

"Ya even stood up and spoke about Yvonne as well they must of come to some sort of understanding since we left"  
Nikki replied 

The lin went silence for a mine before Helen replied

" are you on your way home?"

"Yes darling I'll be home in about 15 mins"

15 mins later 

Walking through the front door Nikki was greeted by the sound of laughter that was coming from inside the house Nikki walked down the hallway and stood in the door frame of the living room and just watched as her two favourite girls playing . p>

Her little girl with bright hazel eyes that had flecks of green in them with Her wavy mane of raven hair that went in every direction just like Nikki's did.

 

"peek a boo " where's Margo gonna Helen said with her hands over her eyes .

Margo giggles filled the room

"There she is" Helen said with a joyful sound

Margo rubbed her eye with her small crutched hand .

 

Alright sweetie I think it's about time for you to take a nap Helen said unaware of Nikki's prescient. 

 

Helen pick Margo up her head and over looking Helen's left shoulder and saw Nikki standing inside the door frame.

"Mamma " Margo said with delight in her voice.

Helen turned around and without saying a word made her way towards Nikki.

 

Nikki meet Helen half way and wrapped a arm Around Helen's waist dropping a kiss to Helen's forehead and then a kiss to on top of Margo's forehead as well just holding them close.

Nikki thought about the last letter Yvonne sent her and remembered her advice.


	2. 2

Nikki 

 

You know I'm not the one to be soppy but I hear congratulations are in order, give the kid a kiss from auntie von also give my regards to your miss's as well . I thought I'll offer some motherly advice so here it is enjoy every moment you with that kid because before you know it they all grown up . I know you two will be great mum's you'll probably be the fun mum mind you Nikki.  
I only have about six months left  in this shithole .  
so I'll see you on the out.

 

Yvonne


End file.
